The purpose of this contract is to develop and characterize the simian model for human AIDS. This will be accomplished by studying the pathogenesis of simian immunodeficiency virus infection in primates and applying that information to attempts to develop effective vaccines against SIV. The contractor will house, feed and care for up to 100 monkeys while performing experimental protocols provided by the Division of Intramural Research Project Officer.